elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Svari
|Base ID = }} Svari is a Nord child found in Solitude and the daughter of Greta and Addvar. Background Svari is upset by the death of her uncle Roggvir, but upon further conversation she also explains she is worried about her mother, Greta, who has stopped going to the Temple of the Divines. If the Dragonborn wishes to help her, it will start a miscellaneous quest to speak to Greta about Svari's concerns. Dialogue Introduction "I... I don't want to talk." :But you're talking right now. :"I shouldn't be. Mama says if I do, people are going to ask about uncle Roggvir." or :"I shouldn't be. Everyone wants to ask me about mama and uncle Roggvir." (If Greta is dead) "Maybe if I don't talk, they won't either." ::Okay, if you don't want to hear about the dragon... "Dragon?" :::I was in Helgen when the dragon attacked. "Really? Was it big? Did it breathe fire?" ::::Yes, yes, and yes. Oh my goodness, yes. "Oh, wow. I knew it. I knew they were real! I have to remember to tell papa." Return to Grace "Mother says I shouldn't talk to people..." :But you're talking right now. "I shouldn't be. Mama says if I do, people are going to ask about uncle Roggvir." "Maybe if I don't talk, they won't either." ::I'm sorry about your uncle. "Thanks. Papa talks about it some. Mum doesn't say much since Uncle Roggvir died. She doesn't even go to Temple anymore. I wish she would. At least that way she'd have people to talk to." :::You may just have to give her time. "Yeah, that's what papa says too." :::Maybe I could convince her. "You would do that? That's great. You should go do it right now." Conversations Roggvir's execution Svari: "They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it." Aldis: "Positions." Addvar: "Svari, you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes." Aldis: "Lock the city gate." Vivienne: "You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she know now, Addvar." Addvar: "You're all heart, Vivienne." Aldis: "Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude." Beirand: "Traitor!" Sorex: "He doesn't deserve to speak!" Roggvir: "There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." Taarie: "Liar!" Roggvir: "Such as our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!" Jala: "Booooo." Sorex: "Booooo." Vivienne: "Cut 'em down!" Taarie: "Booooo." Aldis: "Guard. Prepare the prisoner." Roggvir: "I don't need your help." Aldis: "Very well, Roggvir. Bow your head." Roggvir: "On this day... I go to Sovngarde." Addvar and Greta Addvar: "Svari, Jala said you stole an apple from her cart yesterday. Is this true?" Svari: "Just a little one! I was hungry!" Greta: "I'll talk with Jala, dear. I'm sure she'll accept a potato as repayment." Addvar: "I suppose. But Svari, we don't steal. We're better than that. Understand?" Svari: "Yes, papa." Greta: "Eat up, Svari." Svari: "Fish? Again?" or "Potatoes? Again?" Addvar: "It's all we've got for today. Don't be greedy." Greta: "Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow." Addvar: "We'll make it, Greta. We always have so far..." Quotes *''"For a stranger, you're not so bad."'' *''"I don't have anything to say."'' *''"I... I don't want to talk."'' *''"Mother says I shouldn't talk to people..."'' *''"Pardon me."'' *''"Thanks for talking to me."'' *''"You're the best! Can you be my father / mother?"'' Quests *Return to Grace: Convince Greta to start going back to the Temple of the Divines. Trivia *She asks the Dragonborn to be her parent, even if her family members are alive. *Giving her 1 grants the Gift of Charity blessing (+10 Speech for 1 hour real time). *Svari is amazed that dragons are real when she is told that the Dragonborn is a Helgen survivor. She then says she needs to remember to tell "papa" that they are real. *If the Dragonborn kills Svari's mother she will hire thugs to kill them, though in the contract Svari misspells her name as "Savari." *If the is installed, she will be sent to Honorhall Orphanage if her parents both die. It is then possible to adopt her. Appearances * Bugs *After completing the quest "Return to Grace," Svari and the other children may appear in Falkreath after defeating a dragon. Soon after they all run off and appear later in Solitude where they belong. * Sometimes after completing Return to Grace, the quest will remain in the miscellaneous section. The quest marker will still be on Greta, but no dialogue options will be available. **Svari may give the quest again after completion, resulting in the same issue. ru:Сварри de:Svari fr:Svari pl:Svari Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Children